omnipediav10fandomcom-20200215-history
Max Tennyson
Max Tennyson, aka Grandpa Max, is Ben and Gwen's grandfather, a retired Plumber, and one of the main protagonists of the series. Appearance Ben 10 Max is a tall, round old man with short grey hair and brown eyes. He wears a red Hawaiian shirt with light red flowers and blue pants. He is a large man. In all the other series he stays the same. Future In the future, Max looks the same, only with a beard and robotic arm. A few years later, he loses a lot of weight and becomes extremely skinny. Personallity Max Tennyson is very fun loving alot of the time. He loves to spend time with his family but isnt happy if he does not get the chance. He can be very protective as he will do what he can to help his grandchildren. He enjoys different alien food and seems to have an interest in cooking, though his grandchildren wont always like what he makes. In certain plumber situations Max can easily get very serious when he knows the planet is at stake. Powers Max has no powers, but he is a very skilled fighter from his days with the Plumbers. Ben 10 In And Then There Were 10, Max took Ben and Gwen on a summer-long road trip. At their first stop, he tried and failed to keep the peace between Ben and Gwen, leading Ben to storm off into the woods. A little later, Max noticed a forest fire, and he and Gwen rushed to put it out. In the forest, they found Heatblast, and Max accidentally said that he was an alien. He later decided that if Ben wanted to learn to use his powers for good, that he would help. In The Krakken, Max did not believe Ben about the Krakken. He also distrusted Captain Shaw, believing him to be crazy. Even after he saw the Krakken with his own eyes, he still seemed to think Captain Shaw was just a crazy old man. In Permanent Retirement, Max is briefly replaced by a Limax, while on their trip to visit Aunt Vera. After Ben and Gwen rescues him, he helps to defeat the Limax, and hide Ben's identidy from Vera. In Hunted, Max helps Ben train with his powers and teaches him to use his brain, not just his fists, when fighting. Max has his first argument with his grandson Ben, in Kevin 11 where Ben disobeys Max's direct orders. After they have a fight, Ben leaves the Rust Bucket and goes to hang out with a new kid named Kevin with unique powers. Grandpa Max later gets an apology from Ben, after he realizes Kevin was evil and he is acting the same way Ben was starting to act. In The Alliance, Max gets hurt for the first time while fighting against Rojo. When he gets taken to a hospital, Ben blames himself and leaves Max with Gwen while Ben goes to hunt down Rojo. In Secrets, it is finally revealed that he is an intergalactic police officer. When he tells Gwen and Ben not to fight against Vilgax, it gives away his knowledge as they wonder how Max knows his name. Later after Ben is captured by Vilgax, Max takes Gwen to a secret plumber base in Mt. Rushmore where they pass several different alien weapons until he comes across a certain one. They then later go to rescue Ben by activating different technology which was within the Rust Bucket. When Max comes out of the Rust Bucket to shoot the gun at Vilgax, Ben learns that Max must have fought against Vilgax on countless occasions. In the end Ben tells his grandfather that they need to talk about all of his secrets that he's kept. It is revealed in Truth that Max had a long history with the plumbers. His younger self is seen in a flashback with his friend Phil where they are both attempting to capture Vilgax. They end up being succeffsul in defeating him. After telling Ben and Gwen his story and the truth about everything, they meet up with Phil after fighting a Havok Beast. Max and Phil spend some time catching up but he soon realized that Phil has been scamming people for there money by releasing aliens to cause chaos. In the end Max and Ben stop Phil by trapping him in the Null Void. In The Big Tick, Max helps fight the great one. He later forces Ben to clean the Rust Bucket. In Gwen 10, the uncanon episode, Max was surprised when Ben knew about Vilgax and Omnitrix. Towards the end of the episode, as they trio were fighting Vilgax, the Omnitrix got removed from Gwen's wrist. Ben tried to catch it, but instead, Max caught. He is advised by Ben to turn into Upgrade. Max takes this advise and merges with the Rust Bucket to form a great escape. In Grudge Match, during the beginning of the episode, Max was seen lying on the ground next to Gwen and the Rust Bucket because he was defeated by Kevin. In Camp Fear, Max was kidnapped by the mushroom monsters. He is attempted to be rescued by Ben as XLR8, however, he failed. He later unlocks Wildvine and saves the day. In Ultimate Weapon, Max was informed that Enoch and the Forever Knights are after the Sword of Eckchuah. He takes out his old Plumber suit. He became more serious with Ben and Gwen. By the end of the episode, he destroyed the sword. In They Lurk Below, Max goes with Ben and Gwen to visit his friend Donovon Edwin and his grandson, Ed. They go to an underwater place he made. In Dr. Animo And The Mutant Ray, Max takes Ben and Gwen to the Gator fest. By the end of the episode, Animio mutates Max. He is reverted back to normal by Ben as Heatjaws. In Ben 10,000, it is Max's birthday and Ben forgot the cake. After Ben and Gwen time travel, Ben 10,000 gives 10 year old Ben a cake to give to Max. Appearances Ben 10 Max appeared in every episode of the series. Ben 10: Alien Force *Ben 10 Returns: Part 1 (Hologram) *Kevin's Big Score (Hologram) *All That Glitters (Hologram) *Max Out *Voided *War Of Worlds: Part 2 *Vengeance Of Vilgax: Part 1 *Vengeance Of Vilgax: Part 2 *Inferno (Hologram) *Fool's Gold *If All Else Fails *Above And Beyond *Vendetta *The Final Battle: Part 1 *The Final Battle: Part 2 Video Games Ben 10: Protector of Earth Max appeared as a major character in the story, driving Ben around the country and aiding him when he needed it. At one point, he was briefly captured by Kevin, but Ben rescued him. Ben 10: Omniverse Max helps Ben and gives him information/ Category:Characters Category:Plumbers Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Recurring Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Allies Category:Human Males